


4) Immortal

by endof_theline



Series: AU Yeah August 2019 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Immortality, Immortals, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Non Canonical Immortal, Not Canon Compliant, because they don't actually die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: James and Steve are Immortals who meet every 100 years, but what happens when one of them miss their date?





	4) Immortal

They had an agreement, every 100 years they meet up and make sure everything still good on where they are and if either one has found any information out about them. It was also every 100 years that they took on a new look and name, usually moved to a different state or country.

That was the agreement so where the hell was James! Steve growled as he paced the walkway in the park, they had agreed the time and place last time they and James was always early to these meetings, he always teased Steve for being late to them!

The pair of Immortals had met back in… one of the many wars that had all blended together in their minds, James had befriended Steve despite both feeling guilty about it. They quickly realised that they were both hiding a secret when Steve was shot through the heart and collapsed, James had rushed to him and tried to tend to his wounds before getting shot in the head himself, collapsing onto Steve.

Steve had woken up and immediately burst into tears of grief as he saw James ‘dead’ and laying over him like he had tried to help or protect him. It was that crying that woke James up who just stared at Steve in shock before reaching out and touching his cheek, the blonde soldier jerked back before staring with watery eyes at James.

“You’re Immortal too!” James shouted excitedly and Steve cried with happiness this time as he finally found someone that couldn’t outlive him too.

They fought together many times after that, always leaving the battlefield bloody and beaten and before anyone truly noticed them. They quickly agreed to meet every 100 years so they could talk about what they’ve done and seen, especially since the pair of them were pursuing the people that kept starting these wars. HYDRA, a secret organisation that were working towards a goal of world peace through fear, trying to make perfect soldiers and failing each and every time.

That’s why Steve was so desperate to meet James this time around, he had a big lead on where HYDRA was hiding this time and that they were close to making yet another soldier. After another fifteen minutes of people walking past him and getting pitying looks from everyone that came by him, Steve huffed and stormed away from the meeting place.

“Guess I’ll just go by myself, asshole”

Steve walked through the dark halls, tugging his helmet down a little more to hide his blonde hair since all HYDRA agents have either brown or black hair and he had to hide his eyes behind dark glasses to avoid them seeing his blue eyes as well since HYDRA also had a hatred for that too. He had knocked out a patrolling guard and stolen his uniform to get into the building and apparently this base was anti-tech as he stole the keycard from the guard and it seemed to grant him access wherever he wanted to go.

He covered in his ears in shock when an alarm blared and the hall lights went red and flashed, the previously empty halls filled with people who all started running in the same direction. Trying to blend in with the rest of the men, Steve ran with them and burst through the door to see a man thrashing around in his binds, he had long shaggy hair and red goggles covering his eyes, a muzzle looking thing wrapped around his mouth. 

“He’s broken conditioning! He’s wild” The person closest to the tied up man yelled over the crowd, there were murmurs amongst the agents and nothing that anyone was saying was anything good which put Steve further on edge, only made worse when the man pointed at him and yelled “You! Come here” 

Steve suddenly regretted switching shoes with the man who was apparently shorter than him as his shoes had lifts in which made him taller than most agents in the room, he slowly made his way forward “Sir?”

“Restrain him, Soldier, you new or something?” He spat in his face and Steve just nodded before moving to the raging man and pinning his arms down as he braced his feet to help him keep the other still “The rest of you, get to your stations and get ready to guard the doors just in case our recruit here isn’t able to keep our lifelong Soldier in place” He clapped his hands and the agents filed out of the room, rushing out to defend their base, the man just looked at Steve and laughed “Stupid asshole, think I can’t tell who’s our own agent and who’s not!”

The man punched Steve, knocking his helmet and glasses off his face revealing the two defining characteristics that made him stand out from all HYDRA agents. He rushed out and the door slammed shut behind, another alarm blared as the lights just shut off, the restraints around the Soldier’s body unlocked and the next thing he knew Steve was on the floor with a metal hand wrapped around his throat making him struggle and try to pull at that hand desperately.

“I-I’m not HYDRA, I’m he-re to help y-you!” He gasped out panicked and yelped when the other dropped onto his chest and pressed his ear to Steve’s chest, the hand around his neck loosened by stayed in place like a warning “What are you going?!”

Soldier’s words were muffled by the muzzle but Steve had an idea what he was saying when the soldier lifted his head up and tore off the red tinted goggles on his face and stormy blue eyes stared down at him, it barely took a second for Steve to recognize his face.

“James! Fuck, no wonder you missed our date. We’ve got to get you outta here” Steve cheered happily and grinned up at his friend, James’ eyes showed that he was smiling before he nodded at him and clicked the glasses back before hoisting Steve up by his upper arm and shoved him towards the door. Steve couldn’t help but gulp when James tore the door off its hinges and grabbed Steve’s throat to drag him out, most agents jumped out of the way of the Soldier as they saw how Steve was gasping and struggling weakly.

The few people that put up a fight were torn to shreds and as soon as they were out of the building, James let go of his throat and they took off into the woods with Steve leading him back to the camp he had made a good distance away from the base. 

Steve sat on the ground while he made James sit on his bedroll and pulled his hair back into a little bun, he had been taught to tie hair back when he had been working at an orphanage and the girls all wanted him to braid their hair for them. Once the hair was out the way, Steve was able to carefully undo the clasps and locks on James’ muzzle and let it fall into James’ lap and winced when he just crushed it in his metal hand.

“I was so worried when you didn’t turn up” Steve whispered softly and looked away when James turned to look at him, pink dusting the tips of Steve’s ears as he felt James’ eyes inspecting his face and tried desperately not to flinch when he reached out and brushed his metal fingers over a new scar on his cheek.

“You’re afraid of me” He sighed sadly, fingers faltering on his face before Steve grabbed his hand and kept it pressed to his cheek with a smile on his face.

“Just gotta get used to you again, been a hundred years since I saw you and you’re pretty different this time” Steve tried to joke with him making James smile a little more and he perked up as well, the pair sat smiling at each other in the middle of the woods for a moment before Steve spoke up “I’m with you until the end of the line, whatever that means for us”

A moment of soft silence rang out between before James snorted with laughter and pushed him away “God you’re so cheesy!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not massively confident with this one but it's the first one I've written since going back to work so I'm happy with it and I hope you enjoyed it as well!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome with open arms.


End file.
